


sick day

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-23-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	sick day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-23-07

Matthew doesn’t get sick, which is why, when he goes into his room and Matthew’s a bit green and groaning and shivering, Ioan’s a bit put out as to what to do. 

“You look like you’re dying.”

“I am,” Matthew croaks roughly, his voice strained and low. “Or dead. But dead wouldn’t hurt this much.”

“Probably shouldn’t talk.” Ioan frowns down at him and touches his forehead. Matthew’s curls are wet with sweat and his skin is hot to the touch. “Not dead.”

“Aces.” Something between a shiver and a shudder wracks Matthew’s body and Ioan frowns. 

“Anything but, mate.” He goes into the bathroom and scrounges for a clean cloth, soaking it with cold water, glad he’s actually managed to remember to keep the water paid up and on. He wrings it out and carries it back, sitting carefully on the edge of Matthew’s bed. “Lie still.”

“T-t-trying.” Matthew’s teeth chatter, his entire body shivering. Ioan mops Matthew’s forehead and then his face, lastly running the cool cloth against his neck. “C-c-cold.”

“The cloth or you?”

“B-b-both.” Matthew huffs a laugh and it’s more a mockery of one, nothing near what his normal laughter sounds like. “I blame Sophia.”

“As you should. She’s a bloody harbinger of doom. Probably has the plague.” He brushes his fingers over Matthew’s forehead, pushing back damp curls to expose his forehead, tracing the frown lines that mar the smooth surface. Matthew laughs again, the sound morphing into a wracking cough, shaking his body until he falls back to the bed, exhausted. “Stop laughing, you wanker.”

“Right. Laughing. Bad.” He closes his eyes, shifting onto his side to rest his head on Ioan’s shoulder. “Should go away, you know.”

“And who would take care of you?”

“Get by on my own.”

Ioan shakes his head, nuzzling against Matthew’s temple before placing a soft kiss on the heated skin. “Best mates, remember? Means never having to get by on your own.”

“And what are we to do when you get infected as well?”

”Don’t know that I will.”

“But what if you do?” Matthew’s words belie his actions, his arm thrown across Ioan’s chest, fingers curled in Ioan’s shirt and his breath warm on Ioan’s neck. “What if you do?”

“Dunno, Matthew,” Ioan whispers, fingers smoothing his brow, his cheek, the curve of his lips. “But it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”


End file.
